The present invention relates to the field of female sanitary pads designed to absorb feminine menstrual fluids and other body secretions, in general, and to sanitary pads attachable to undergarments in particular.
Napkins, panty liners and sanitary pads are external protection devices designed to absorb menses and other secreted fluids, while preventing external leakage, without requiring positioning within the vagina. Some of these devices include adhesive strips, which serve to secure the device to an undergarment, primarily to the crotch of the undergarment. Various designs of such devices have been implemented in the prior art.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,429 issued to Vukos, et al. and entitled xe2x80x9cInterlabial Sanitary Padxe2x80x9d, is directed to a pad which absorbs and accumulates the fluids. The pad includes a pick up module adapted to fit in or adjacent to a vaginal opening, and a capacity module adapted to be positioned remote from the vaginal opening. The height dimension of the pick up module is greater than the height dimension of the capacity module. Both modules contain longitudinally oriented absorbent or wicking fibers, capable of carrying fluids from the pick up module to the capacity module. The flowing fluids progressively accumulate in the capacity module, whose crotch consequently inflates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,886 issued to Sturino and entitled xe2x80x9cPanty Linerxe2x80x9d, is directed to a sanitary napkin or panty liner, especially for use with an undergarment having a narrowed crotch portion. The napkin comprises an elongated absorbent body having a first, elongated, portion and a second, wider, portion. The opposed sides of the second portion flare from the sides of the first portion and thus the second portion is of a generally triangular outline. The first portion includes one lateral flap capable of being partially folded around the strap section of the undergarment. The second portion includes a pair of lateral flaps capable of being partially folded around the narrowed crotch of an undergarment. Adhesive strips are secured to the flaps and the elongated body for attachment to the undergarment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,373 issued to Darby and entitled xe2x80x9cSanitary Napkin Shaped for Use With a Thong Garmentxe2x80x9d, is directed to a sanitary pad configured to fit within the confines of a thong shaped garment having a narrow elongated crotch portion. The configuration of the pad is overall V-shaped in plan view and bulbed at its top end, while tapering therefrom longitudinally to a midportion. From there, the pad longitudinally narrows in an elongated lower end portion having a substantially uniform width, less than the width of the narrow elongated crotch portion of the thong shaped garment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel sanitary pad or napkin or panty liner, that conforms to the body confinements, adapted to fit within the confines of a commonly thong-shaped garment, substantially resistant to displacement or random creases while in use, and effective for preventing leakage of fluids secreted from the body of the user.
In accordance with the present invention, there is thus provided a sanitary pad including a wide portion, a narrow portion connected to the wide portion, defining two lateral notches dividing between the wide portion and the narrow portion, and at least two fold lines preformed on the narrow portion. The at least two fold lines inwardly emanate from the two lateral notches and curve downwardly away from the wide portion and toward the longitudinal median of the narrow portion. The at least two fold lines are preformed on the upper or lower surface of the narrow portion.
The at least two fold lines are preformed by methods such as mechanically pressing the pad along the curves of the desired fold line, joining the constituents thereof chemically, applying heat, applying a laser beam, applying an adhesive, applying mechanical vibrations, or any combination of such methods.
Either part of the thickness of the pad or its entire thickness may be joined there between to create the at least two fold lines. Optionally, a thick fold strip is formed along and on any part of the narrow portion between the at least two fold lines.
Preferably, the at least two fold lines include a lower pair of fold lines preformed on the lower surface of the narrow portion and an upper pair of fold lines preformed on the upper surface of the narrow portion. Optionally, a thick fold strip is preformed between the upper pair of fold lines and the lower pair of fold lines.
Further preferably, the sanitary pad further includes a traverse fold line preformed across the wide portion between the notches. Optionally, the traverse fold line includes an arcuate fold line, which may feature a convex side toward the wide portion. Further optionally the traverse fold line is preformed on the upper surface of the pad. Still, further optionally, either part of the thickness of the pad or its entire thickness is joined there between to create the traverse fold line. Alternatively, a thick fold strip is formed along the traverse fold line.
Preferably, the contour of the wide portion and the contour of the narrow portion converge at the notches, the contour of the wide portion emanates laterally from the notches and curves to flare toward the upper part of the wide portion, the contour of the narrow portion emanates laterally from the notches and curves to flare toward the lower part of the narrow portion. Further preferably, the contour lines of the wide portion and the narrow portion converge at the notches, and each of the at least two fold lines emanate from the notches in an uninterrupted curve continuing the contour lines of the wide portion and the narrow portion. Optionally, the at least two fold lines converge at a convergence point located on the longitudinal median of the narrow portion. Further optionally, the at least two fold lines extend along at least a substantial part of the narrow portion.
Preferably, the sanitary pad further includes a stabilizing bonding rim along the contour edges of the narrow portion and the wide portion. The stabilizing bonding may be provided by a method such as mechanically pressing, joining the constituents thereof chemically, applying heat, applying a laser beam, applying an adhesive, applying mechanical vibrations, or any combination of such methods.
Optionally, the at least two fold lines include dashed lines.
Further optionally, the upper part of the sides of the narrow portion overlap under the lower part of the sides of the wide portion.
In a preferable embodiment, the sanitary pad includes an absorbent layer, a transmitting layer, a backing sheet, and a peel away sheet, wherein adhesive layers are interleaved between the backing sheet and the peel away sheet. The absorbent layer may include a plurality of substantially parallel laminates manufactured from a fluid absorbing material, which in turn may include plastic fibers, cotton fibers, or wood pulp fibers or any of combination thereof. Preferably, the transmitting layer covers the entire upper surface of the pad, is substantially thinner than the absorbent layer, and is constructed from a cellulose material. Further preferably, the adhesive layers are manufactured from an adhesive which detachably adheres to undergarments and which is substantially inert to the human body. The peel away sheet is preferably constructed from a sheet or foil detachable from the adhesive layers without damaging the form or substance of the adhesive layers.